


Troy Bolton Wants To Become The Jopping Master

by RoseSeoulTae



Category: High School Musical (Movies), SuperM
Genre: Gen, Jopping, Meme, Memes, Oneshot, SuperM - Freeform, kpop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:54:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27206227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseSeoulTae/pseuds/RoseSeoulTae
Summary: A short oneshot about how Troy Bolton discovers he wishes to become the jopping master.
Relationships: troy bolton/jopping
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	Troy Bolton Wants To Become The Jopping Master

Troy Bolton remembered his dream clear as day.  
Seven well-dressed men dancing and flying around in helicopters, riding in cars.   
Singing. Rapping.  
But why? Why was this dream sent to him? And why couldn't he think about anything else? As if it was a calling to him?  
When he was supposed to have his head in the game, all he could think of was..  
Jumping..  
Popping..  
Jopping.   
He felt it deep in his soul. As the basketballs hit the court, all he could hear was the beat.

The chant "WHEN WE'RE JUMPING AND POPPING, WE'RE JOPPING."

No.  
He had to get this head in the game. He had to.  
But he didn't even care, he wanted to be on stage. Left to the right, he was gonna make it bang.  
The movements he made, he started to believe he was in his dream again. Was reality just a dream all along? Was his dream reality all along?  
The seven dream men were telling him to join them.  
Yes.  
It was his destiny.  
He too would begin jopping. Jumping and popping.   
He would abandon his career as a basketball man and become a jopping master.   
Then he remembered his father.  
His father would forbid this union of jumping and popping.   
Darn it dad.  
Troy Bolton needed to get his head in the game now. He began playing the basket of balls, he had no choice if he didn't want to be a outcast of a ballbasket world.   
He played like never before.  
But once again, the singing, the rapping, entered his very soul.

"JUMPING AND POPPING, WE'RE JOPPING"

He belted it out into the court.  
It was then that he realized, it wasn't just him. All the other basketballs players were joining him in the dance, they were ALL jopping.  
Like a unit, like a group.  
Like the men from his dream.   
But it was not to last.  
As the song ended, the other basketball bois left him behind, obsessed with their silly little game.   
It hurt Troy Bolton inside to see such foolish clown behavior.   
No matter. He didn't need those mortals. They didn't understand.  
He would become a jopping boi, even if it killed him, he would be a outcast, just for the love of jopping.  
Troy Bolton then quit, dropped out of high school, and became a member of SuperM, he was the best jopping master there ever was.


End file.
